Dreams come true
by Dracomione
Summary: Hermione is Head girl and Draco is Head boy they fall in love and Pansy can't stand it. She ruins everything in Hermione's life can Ginny and Blaise stop Pansy? HGDM
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters.

Dreams come true 

Draco was tired he had seen the same dream for months now and it didn't help any of it when he loved the person who was in his dreams. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her brown doe-like eyes watching him with lust.

Every time in the dream they made passionately love and every time when he was going to say I love you, the woman of his dreams disappeared. And when Draco woke up few minutes later he found his sheets wet with his semen.

When he got his letter from Hogwarts and found out that he was the next Head boy, he sighed. He bet that the girl in his dreams had become a Head girl and they needed to share the common room with her. His last year in Hogwarts was going to be hell, because he knew that she wouldn't even hug him or want to be his friend because everything what he has done to her and her friends.

Draco looked his booklist one more time before he started to walk towards Mr. Blotts.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy", Mr. Blotts said when Draco came to him with all the books what he needed for his last year in Hogwarts.

"Hello", Draco answered and put the books on the table.

When Draco walked outside and watched the Diagon Alley he was happy. Happy form that that his father was in Azkaban and couldn't ruin his and his mother's lives anymore. Draco knew that his mother didn't love Draco's father anymore, but needed to be there because Draco. Draco was the reason why Draco's mother couldn't take divorce from Lucius, she wanted to give him a good life even if his father was Death Eater.

Draco walked down the Diagon Alley and t when he lifted his gaze from the list what he needed he saw her. The girl from his dreams was with her friends. She looked happy and Draco knew that if he goes there she wouldn' tlaugh anymore. Draco knew she hated him and couldn't ruin her day with her friends.

"Drakey!", Draco heard somebody to scream behind him and knew who it was. Draco turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson running towards him.

"Drakey it's nice to see you", Pansy said and locked her arm around Draco's arm and started to lead him towards few of the 7 year Slytherins.

Draco looked at towards the girl who he was looking few seconds earlier and saw that she and her friends were looking him and his "friends". His hard crushed because the look what she gave to him and turned to look at his "friends". Yep hi was right this year was going to be a living hell.

Okay what did you think about it??


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for Fiona who is my beta reader. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 2 

Hermione watched as Pansy Parkinson dragged Draco Malfoy towards the other Slytherins. She gave him a angry look when he looked at her, she rejected it right away. (I'm a bit confused with this sentence…. If she gave him the look, shouldn't he have rejected it…)

Hermione hadn't told any of her friends what she felt towards Draco. She had crush on him when they were 4th grade. Now it was much more…

"Hermione come on, let's go", Ron Weasley said. Hermione had come to Diagon Alley with her friends Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender. Harry and Ginny had become a couple last summer when Harry was with the Weasley family. Ron and Lavender started dating last year.

When Hermione got letter from Hogwarts and found out that she was the Next Head Girl she was thrilled. She sent an owl to Ron and Harry right after the Hogwarts letter came.

She walked with her friends down Diagon Alley when suddenly she realized that she forgot something from the bookshop.

"Guys I forgot to buy something from the bookshop, so I will see you guys later," Hermione said. She started to walk back to the bookshop hoping that she would see Draco.

When Draco saw that Hermione returned, he smiled. And when Hermione looked at him and gave a small smile.

'She smiled to me!' Draco thought happily. His smile became even bigger.

"What are you smiling Draco?" Pansy asked she was looking at him. Draco looked at her and started to walk away after he said good byes to his house friends.

He would see them at Hogwarts in a few weeks so he didn't need to spend any time with them right now.

Head Girl and Head boy would leave to Hogwarts next Saturday and he needed to make sure that Hermione was Next Head Girl. He just needed to know.

He walked towards the bookshop and started to look her. He didn't see her right away, but when he went upstairs he found her, unsurprisingly looking at the books.

"Well, well what do we have here?" he said. Hermione turned around to look at him.


End file.
